Performance of a rotary seal in high pressure applications can be increased by utilizing a serpentine configuration that increases the area of seal contact with the rotating shaft thereby reducing temperature build-up. In addition, use of a serpentine seal configuration results in a fluid dynamics geometry wherein fluid meets the seal at an angle and rides under the seal face due to rotation of the shaft, thus lubricating and cooling the sealing surface. Such a seal in conjunction with serpentine backup and loading devices is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,386, which is assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.